new_wikianimatefandomcom-20200213-history
Comedy World
'''Comedy World '''is a premium GoAnimate theme designed for usage in all video creators, available to access at any time by any user. The theme is among the many notable ones back around 2008-2012, but has sharply declined in popularity. However, said theme found a safe haven in the Good/Bad/Non-Sider User Community through grounded videos. Comedy World characters aren't always a commonplace for most videos found in the Hobbyist Community, though that however isn't always the case. Series such as Alexander Trapp's Ninja Steve features the titular character who is in fact, a Comedy World character. Other Hobbyist animations including birthday messages feature some users represented as Comedy World avatars. Character Design The following screenshots are of 5 default, stock Comedy World characters: Comedy World characters fall into the following designated categories: *Adam (Male) *Eve (Female) *Bob (Unisex Plump; no discrimination intended) *Rocky (Unisex Buff) All of these bear striking resemblances to characters from Seth MacFarlane's Family Guy, Cleveland Show, and American Dad shows and Matt Groening's Simpsons and Futurama series. Some may claim that GoAnimate has either blatantly ripped off the designs, or were created out of inspiration and coincidentally bear such strong similarities with those from the aforementioned TV shows. Each of these characters have a dense variety of hairstyles, eyes, mouths, glasses, shirts, pants, eyebrows, other facial decals, etc. allowing for equally as much customization as the Lil' Peepz and Business Friendly character creators. Features Their features on the other hand, are limited to 17 animations for all characters (19 for "Rocky" or "Buff" style characters) rivaling Cartoon Classics, Monsters Mayhem, Politics and Celebrity and Holiday & Seasonal in least animations and actions per character. This may come to the disappointment for some GoAnimators wishing to post elaborate or complex GoAnimations featuring Comedy World characters. There are ways around this situation. Creator's Tips Users such as African Vulture have uploaded tutorials on how to surpass a couple of these errors. All of these are courtesy of their rightful owners. How to Fight in Comedy World How to make Romance in Comedy World How to Victimize in Comedy World (Go Animate) How to Sword-fight in Comedy World How to use Firearms in Comedy World GoAnimate - How to do Super-Rotation (For TheFanguy123) Animations/Actions As mentioned sentences ago, these characters lack essential animation necessary for video production: *Basic *Emotion *Talk (exclusive to "Bob"/"Buff" style characters) Appearances in Grounded Videos The Comedy World characters are preferred in most grounded videos, though this isn't enforced. Plenty of these videos don't feature an entire cast solely of Comedy World characters. On the contrary for some, most videos feature an entire Comedy World cast. The simplicity of these characters despite throwing off some, really do ease production of Grounded Videos unlike their more complex Lil' Peepz, Anime, White Houzers cousins; thus it is possibly this theme is the dominant within the Grounded Video and Good/Bad/Non-Sider User Communities. Here are a couple of scenes from these videos: IMG 1041.JPG 19099781L.jpg Hqdefault.jpg Category:Themes Category:Character Categories